


You are my hope

by Helloloveyes



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4444475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloloveyes/pseuds/Helloloveyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles dreams about Derek more and more... until he finally does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my hope

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story leave a comment!  
> If you´d like to Beta this fic send an infox please :)  
> Spread the Sterek Love <3

Stiles ran up the stairs to lock the door behind him, too needy to wait one more second he unbuttoned the fly of his pants and released his hard cock to jerk himself.

The feeling of skin against skin was such a sweet relief.

Still panting and resting his back against the bedroom´s door with his eyes close he tried to cling to the images in his head that remain fresh. His breathing was becoming shallower by the second, he felt about to explode but he craved something more before coming; he needed to reach between his ass cheeks, behind his balls to push into himself. He just knew that was how to make it from good to awesome, he opened his eyes and then….

He froze.

Right there on his desk chair in front of him was Derek freaking Hale. Staring. Eyes glowing blue.

“What the fuck dude!?” Stiles shouted and because it´s only his luck -finding someone breaking into his house waiting on his bedroom like a _creep_ would normally had been enough to kill the mood in any normal day but- seeing Derek only made him harder. “ _fuck_ ”

Derek stood up and slowly moved towards Stiles. May be he should have take his hand away, may be put his dick back into his pants, so many may bys but he couldn´t fucking move. Derek´ expression was predatory, he looked about to tear Stiles apart.

“Hey dude, it´s your fault after all, I thought we were pass this” his voice was weak. Derek´s growl vibrated on Stiles body now that the werewolf was inches away from him making him shiver “You should learn your lesson” Stiles breathe out jerking his dick once more very slowly- mocking- teasing time.

He had a death wish apparently.

Derek fallowed Stiles´ movement before closing his eyes; he seemed to be trying to find restrain or control not to kill him. Stiles appreciated the effort.

They were so close Stiles could feel the air of Derek´s breathing caressing his flush skin; he swallowed hard fighting not to let this making him even hornier, but it was a lost battle. Derek´s nostril did that wolf-y thing telling Stiles he could smell his arousal and instead of walk away he leaned forward. Their chest met and the pressing of another body made Stiles moan as he thrust his hips forward involuntarily.

Derek´s eyes opened pupils dilated the dark almost covering the shining blue entirely.

The next he knew, Stiles could feel claws digging on his hips pinning him against the door. Derek´s teeth elongated, his fangs forcing him to open up his mouth.

 _This is it_ Stiles thought _I´m dead for good_ but then Derek´s face disappeared.

Stiles blinked confuse. The werewolf was kneeling in front of his hard on, on full display.

Stiles gasped breathless and hot all over.

Derek´s claws retracted and very human fingers were burning slow circules on his hips. He lowered his gaze to find Derek nosing, inhaling his sent heavily, and trailing his nose over Stiles´ happy trail.

Derek looked back at him giving Stiles time to say no, to push him away, but this was all Stiles wanted and didn´t know he _needed_ until now.

Derek stayed there, thumbs burning his skin with every caress…

Stiles was lost for words at the implications of this but finding out he didn´t care. He released his cock and moved his hand hesitantly over Derek´s hair caressing his scalp with his short nails. If he had to guess from Derek´s expression, he was enjoying this too.

The guy leaned closer, his parted lips hovering over Stiles´ length until a wet tongue dared to come out, licking from the base to the head once and over and over and over as if he was savoring Stiles´ taste while the younger guy squirmed and trembled, moans and gasps escaping him from the new and amazing sensation of having a hot mouth opening for him.

Derek licked and pressed his tongue on the tip of Stiles cock and he almost came right there, but he willed himself to hold. This was his first blowjob and he was going to enjoy it, _damn it._

He felt the lips stretch, the mouth wrapping him and swallowing more of his dick.

“Oh, holy fuck… Derek” he was panting. Not enough oxygen, not enough Derek. Screw oxygen, he needed more Derek.

Stiles rested both of his hands on the silk, black hair looking for balance now that his legs had become jello and trying his best to not thrust into Derek´s face.

The hands pinning him shifted moving to Stiles ass dragging his pants and underwear down to the floor and then the strong hands trailed up the inner of his thighs to lift his legs over Derek´s shoulders.

“Oh my God!” he squeaked.

Derek was…. Derek was deep throating him, like obscenely deep, literally eating him.

“Derek… Derek” he repeated over and over, his brain completely turned to mush and there was no other word or thought but one: Derek.

“I´m…I´m coming…” he managed between gasps.

The werewolf fingers dig into Stiles ass and soon he is shooting down Derek´s throat, body shaking, eyes rolling back while the werewolf kept sucking throughout his orgasm.

He barely notice the hard surface of the door leaving his back to be replace seconds later by the softness of his sheets welcoming him but he didn´t had the energy to open his eyes. Or at least not until sharp but human teeth were sinking down on his neck, biting just right, with enough strength to steal a whimper off of him and leave a mark but not enough to tear the skin.

“Fuck me” he heard his own voice plead “Fuck me Derek” he was unable to shut himself up. The low and dark groan coming from on top of him told Stiles his offer was more than welcome.

His shirt was being tug and he had to lean upwards for it to be removed, finally opening his eyes and “ _Wow_ ” Derek was naked, all perfect smooth skin under his touch -now that he dare touching- hard muscle and “Derek” he almost cried at the need to reach down that beautiful cock all flush and leaking precome.

Slick fingers found their way to his opening pressing in slightly and teasing. Stiles dropped his head back to the pillows, the sensation new and exciting, Derek´s body accommodating over his, spreading his legs further. A finger pushed in and Stiles´ back arched. Derek sucked another hickey on his collar bone and then licked all over the length of his neck while his finger kept spreading Stiles´ hole.

Two fingers deep and Stiles was hard again.

Three fingers deep and he was thrusting down to meet them.

Derek took away his hand entirely from between Stiles ass only to lock his arms under his knees spreading him even further. The werewolf was going to ruin him.

“Derek” he panted desperate. “Derek”

 The wolf looked down to him while pushing his dick in, slowly and restlessly until he was balls deep inside Stiles.

The blue glowing eyes were the most beautiful thing Stiles had ever seen, making his heart ache with want.

“Derek” he pleaded for more.

After a few minutes of this Stiles was wrecked. Derek moving and shifting his pace and angles hitting inside Stiles just right against his prostate.

“Oh, my-” he lost his voice; a wave of overwhelming pleasure almost knocked him out. “Derek!” he screamed not able to hold back anymore. Derek thrusts became erratic, desperate, moving faster and Stiles was stricken by the feeling of something warm spreading inside, filling him. “Oh, God… Derek”

Knowing Derek was coming inside him made it for Stiles. His dick shooting all over his stomach and chest.

“Stiles!” he heard a voice calling from far away… it wasn´t the werewolf´s.

Derek was looking at him, face coming closer and closer. His lips almost touching Stiles´ when….

                                                                                                                      He woke up.

\--

Stiles sat up abruptly gasping for air, chest sweaty and groin sticky. His father was starring worryingly from the door, as if he just opened it.

“Stiles I heard you scream and calling for-” his mouth closed all of the sudden taking in the whole situation and realizing more than Stiles ever wanted.

“It was… I was dreaming” he tugged at his messy hair. “uhm… did you just came home?” Stiles asked checking the time on his phone desperately looking anywhere except his dad.

“Yeah, long shift” he swung uncomfortable on his feet. “I´m gonna pass out for a few hours” His dad said.

“Ok” he nodded not looking at his father.

“See you for dinner, son.”

John shut the door so his son could freak out in private.

 _What the actual fuck?!_ Did he actually have a wet dream with Derek Hale?

Unable to sleep again he ended up taking a quick shower to clean the sweat and come before getting ready to start his day.

\--

Stiles spent the day doing what he knew best ignoring the problem.

Actually there was no problem at all.

The reason he had a wet dream was because of his lack of sex. He and Malia had broken up months ago before he went to college and he was obviously having a bad time getting used to sleeping alone. The fact that he had come on his sleep, completely untouched and apparently screamed Derek´s name was because… well… ohm, Derek Hale was obviously one of the hottest people he knew and Stiles decided not to keep thinking about it.

\--

He was trying to catch his breath after a friendly lacrosse game when Liam pats his shoulder

“You were great today. I thought collage had turned you soft”

“Yeah!” Kira agreed smiling brightly “that last shot was amazing!”

Stiles rolled his eyes he was wrecked, all his body hurt and was trying to catch his breath while his friends still had energy to run around the field four times before needing a break.

“I need a shower and my bed” he complained.

On their way back Scott detailed his plans for that night with Kira after the girl left for home. Mason had come to pick up Liam.

“Sure you don´t wanna come?” His bro offered again.

“Scotty, I won´t crash your date. Besides we still have the whole summer to hang out” He assured him.

Stiles drove home listening to Lady Antibelum “Just a Kiss” playing on the radio trying to hold himself up a little bit more, but as soon as he stepped inside his house Stiles let out a heavy breath and his shoulders fell with the heaviness of his feelings. He leaned against the door, eyes close, letting his misery washed through him. He had never been the same after the nogitsune, he knew more about the dark corners of his heart that he ever expected and he felt lonely, so lonely.

Scott was a good brother but busy trying to be a better Alpha and an awesome boyfriend and Stiles didn´t have it in him to feel jealous.

He was just tired of being unloved, unwanted, failing in his only real relationship because he was so broken and useless he couldn´t even fell in love, as great and awesome as Malia was, Stiles just couldn´t. And God knew he tried.

“Stiles?” the voice was close, making Stiles jumped with an embarrassing yelp escaping his mouth.

“What the hell dude! Don´t scare me like that. I thought we agreed on you not sneaking into my bedroom window to freak me out anymore” He snapped.

Stiles was trying to glare at Derek without much of a success and calming his heart when someone cleared his throat.

It was his father.

Derek´s eyes widen and Stiles never saw him that scared before, shoulder tensing.

But John just sighed “I don´t even want to know” he rubbed his face with both hands looking exhausted. “Derek is here to help me out on a case and he used the front door”

Stiles rubbed a hand over his face.

“Right, your supernatural consulting detective” Stiles walked past them and up the stairs, left his backpack on his bedroom and rushed to take a shower. He was not going to think about last night´s dream, less in front of his co-star. Luckily he had been too startled to react at Derek´s presence.

“You can do this” he said to his reflection on the mirror.

Once down stairs he decided to make dinner and keep himself busy.

“Are you ok kid?” his dad asked him from his chair in front of the spread files.

“Sure, why?”

The other man glanced at Derek who looked just as worried.

“There is an open case file spread over the table and you hadn´t try to sneak a peek not even once”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Ha, ha, very funny. I do have a life with other interests besides prying over your shoulder for the last supernatural attack” he answered from the kitchen. “Besides we know you are going to end up coming for my aid sooner than later” he added in a lower voice.

He heard Derek´s low snort from the other room confirming him that the wolf listened.

Dinner with Derek was oddly familiar now. At the beginning his dad had had as many questions as Stiles did at first, but the Sheriff was more about how to detect a crime was by human hands and when it wasn´t. He even had wolfbane bullets for his gun at work, just in case. Argent stocked the precinct before leaving with the Calaveras to hunt Kate.

 _Wow_ , he thought _this is my life._ In moments like this Stiles was amazed of how he got here.

He almost didn´t regret anything watching his dad shook his head with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips while Derek´s frown was almost gone, as if the heavy backpack of emotional trauma he´s been carrying for so long was loosen off his shoulders.

When magic, mystery and mythical creatures were a normal topic at dinner he almost barely regretted anything.

But when he returned to the darkness of his bedroom, at home or back at the dorms, the nightmares came back, he remembered the blood on his hands, the pain and fear of not being in control of his body, his voice, what it felt like to take a life.

That´s what ran through his head most of the times he went to sleep and yet somehow his dreams, in search for some sort of safe heaven, could be more disturbing.

He kept dreaming about Derek… Derek´s hand traveling over his body, touching him in places even _he_ didn´t dare to touch or didn´t know he wanted or needed before.

Pack meeting with Derek was hell. Stiles had to focus so hard in not being _hard_ he ended up picturing Greenberg on bikini most of the time and he couldn´t understood a word of why they needed to be careful that week.

He had perfected the art of mislead a conversation as far away from his actual state that it could be called _glamour_.

Any time Scott or Lydia asked him why was he so distracted he found a way to confused them enough to forget the actual question.

It had to be a phase, right? He would have to get over these Derek-center fantasies any time soon.

Right?

How did all this started anyways? Stiles question himself while finishing his chicken salad at the precinct with his dad when he remember the Arachnid-monster thing.

\--

_The Arachnid-kind-of-monster had webbed a net all over the forest, trapping the pack one by one and holding them inside webbed cocoons. According to what Stiles could find out this thing injected a toxic substance that liquefies the internal organs so it can feed slowly for days and days on one pray._

_Derek was the last one being trapped. The monster had the pack in the same place when the wolf attacked it, hurting a couple of eyes and chopping one of its legs off with his fangs. But the beast had other seven legs and many, many eyes; it reduced Derek and forced it to shift back._

_“You hurt me?” A vicious gleam on its eyes. “I hurt you for life” It had Derek knelt in front of them. “You are one of those heroic martyr kind of wolf, aren´t you? Well… I have an idea”_

_It pulled one of her strings and suddenly the pack started to scream, the cocoons imprison them tighter._

_Derek growled._

_“Oh, I see” the spider had a sweet tone of voice now, making it sound more female even when so far Stiles thought it was a male´s voice._

_The spider monster moved over them through its net hovering first over Scott and watching Derek´s reaction._

_It shook its head and fully covered Scott webbing its strings. “No, not him” It hover on top of Malia next and did the same thing “Not her either” The spider repeat the process until it got to Stiles._

_The monster opened its mouth; the long teeth looked like needles, poison dripping down to Stiles cheek but a loud threatening growl made the hair on his neck raise before he could say some stupid remark._

_The cocoon trapping Stiles tighten more and he felt his bones complaining, stealing some hurt noises out of him._

_“Hurts, doesn´t it?” but the thing wasn´t talking to him. “I can see how much you care”_

_At that comment Stiles snort, because he couldn´t help it. “You should go to the optometrist then, cuz I´m the last one he is gonna miss” he managed._

_It squeezed him tighter, Stiles screamed this time and Derek fought his ties harder wolfed out and very angry._

_“Leave him! He is nothing but a weak human that only brings trouble. He means nothing” Stiles flinched at Derek´s words, cutting him deep inside._

_“See? I told you” he managed._

_“You human are the blind one” it smiled. “Tell him” it squeezed Stiles without taking its eyes out of Derek “Tell him I´m right! Or I´ll brake all his bones one by one”_

_He could hear the crack before the pain hit him, screaming he could guess one of his wrist and a rib where broken._

_It smiled bigger. “Now, let´s see what else I can break”_

_“Wait! Don´t” Derek sneered._

_“Tell him and I´ll do it quickly. Painless” It promised._

_Stiles couldn´t see its face anymore but Derek must have found something really scary on it judging by his sudden paleness and widen eyes._

_“Tell him” It repeated._

_“Don´t waste your time” Stiles mumble tired._

_“Sometimes…” Stiles almost missed the sound of Derek´s voice._

_“Sometimes?” it asked amused._

_“I can see it” Derek had his face ducked; shadow cast over his eyes not letting Stiles see his expression._

_“Explain to him” it made Stile scream again._

_“Your future!” Derek yelled looking up, desperation and embarrassment mixed together. “I see you, free and away of this life. You left Beacon Hills behind. You have a boring job on a big city but live on the suburbs”_

_Stiles was sure Derek was not talking to him. Couldn´t be…right?_

_“You go home after a long normal day at work…” he kept going “you have this pretty house, not too big but comfortable” Derek gave him this shy smile, so out of place in him “Your little kids ran to welcome you. Your father is retired and babysits them because he is the only one that knows how to handle them; they are like a natural disaster just like you were at that age. Your life is normal, not life and death situations, not gore and blood. You are safe and have a future…” Derek´s voice broke._

_“You see now?” the arachnid-monster turned to Stiles, all its eyes on him. “You understand why killing you will destroy him?”_

_Stiles blamed the pain induced state he was, but for one minute he kind of did, he understood that him dying was going to kill Derek from the inside out._

_Thank goodness his father and Parrish found them, distracting the monster enough for Derek to free himself from the tides and taking the others out. After that it didn´t took long for the monster to be dead._

_Derek disappeared shortly after and Stiles went back to college._

\--

“Yeah, maybe that´s why” he said out loud.

“Ok, that´s it, I am not going to be ignore anymore” Lydia snapped at him.

“Relax, it´s not only you he is ignoring” Malia said.

“What are you talking about?” Stiles reacted defiantly.

“Dude, do you even know what this pack meeting is about?” Scott asked and ok, he wasn´t paying attention but at least he was here.

“Derek isn´t even here!” he pointed and the whole room seemed to be stricken with the same lightening, except for Stiles and Malia.

“Oooohhh” she ended up saying a few seconds later.

So, Stiles was the only one that wasn´t sharing their little collective epiphany.

“What?” he demanded.

“So what you are saying is you can´t concentrate because Derek is not here” Kira´s face was sweet and understanding which only bothered Stiles even more.

“What? No, that´s not what I meant” he stood up “What I wanted to say was that I might have been a bit distracted but at least I´m here. Derek isn´t”

His friend´s faces didn´t look convinced.

“And that bothers you, right?” Liam, the little shit was mocking him.

“Well of course, he is the one that had been worried about who knows what this pass few days” he was pissed at them now, why were they misinterpreting him?

“He found spider webs” Scott supplied and _wait what?_

“Why no one said something before?” he stood up and picked one of the old books from the upper shelf.

“We did, for the last 30 minutes of this pack meeting?” Lydia complained glaring at him as if he was a complete idiot.

“What are you doing?” Liam hovered over his shoulder, just like Scott.

“Looking for that paragraph on the Arachnid-monster.” He shuffled through the pages with a certain maniac edge.

He had been so focused on his not-really-a-problem Derek-centered fantasies that he ended up neglecting their mission as a pack, his function inside it and most importantly the fact that Derek would never, ever miss a meeting in his own loft.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck” he started to freak out. Lydia gasped, eyes unfocused, as if seeing something beyond the walls. “Don´t tell me, Derek might be in mortal danger” he guessed.

“What is it?” Malia was grounding Lydia.

“According to this” Stiles passed the book to the red headed, who was recovering from her vision “The thing we found was the male, they prepare the romantic setting to draw the female and-”

“get laid? That was all to get laid?” Liam was a bit impressed.

“Except once the female obtains what it wants it proceeds to bite the male´ head off” Lydia reads. “That explains what I´ve just saw”

Stiles heart almost stopped. “Wha-what did you see?”

“We need to get to Derek ASAP” was her answer.

The fact that she refused to share her vision was enough for Stiles to suck up his panic and leave that cold blooded asshole he had inside re surface.

They went to where the first Arachnid monster demon had set it´s nest, and there it was. The female. Scott attacked it straight forward while Liam and Malia attacked the sides distracting it enough to let Kira and opening and slice the beast´s furry legs.

Meanwhile Lydia and Stiles looked for Derek. Stiles would never forget the feeling of nausea he was struck with when they found the werewolf, the banshee and the human cut through layers and layers of spider web until the contorted body of the wolf was left exposed.

His bones… all of them were broken.

“Deaton is almost here” Lydia´s voice was small and she seemed to be reassuring herself. “Just in case he was injected, we should-”

Stiles felt like an outsider on his own body, his eyes tracing Derek´s skin looking for any sign of the demon´s bite.

Derek woke up then and he locked his jaw uptight to prevent his screams of pain escape.

“Hey Der, we are here. We are here” Stiles said feeling so useless, they couldn’t do anything to help him.

The fight continued close to them and Lydia left to find Deaton, Stiles on the other hand wasn´t able to move from Derek´s side.

Watching someone so strong and fearless hurting like that… he couldn´t, he wouldn´t let that happened never again.

Deaton and Lydia came back; the good vet asked Stiles help to re accommodate Derek´s bones.

“He is not healing, why is he not healing?” Stiles was freaking out.

“Don´t worry Mr. Stilinski, focus on this task for now” Deaton said with his annoyingly calm voice.

Once they sort of put Derek´s pieces back together the vet injected him something and the healing started.

After Scott and the rest took the second monster down they help carrying Derek back to the vet´s van and straight to the clinic. The pack was exhausted, Liam had a torn arm, the monster had bitten Malia but she was treated right away, Kira was cover in goo and Scott, well his alpha powers helped a lot.

They left to rest, even Lydia but Stiles stayed next to Derek, he wouldn´t leave him now. He stayed through the screams and the pain, just babbling about whatever came to his mind, trusting his annoying qualities to bother Derek enough to forget some of the pain. It kind of worked. He noticed the muscles on Derek´s arms starting to relax just like his shoulders and the rest of the body, except for the hand… Stiles had held Derek´s stupidly big hand, the one that never hurt him even when he knew the wolf could have squeezed him harder. Derek never did.

Scott arrived in the morning.

“Hey dude, thanks a lot, I know Derek appreciated your company last night. Bone restructuring is a bitch” the young Alpha smiled. “Now is your turn to sleep. Go home, see your dad”

Stiles just nodded, squeezed Derek´s hand one more time before releasing him.

At home his dad was sleeping too, so he went straight to his room. He was exhausted, body and mind but there was something bothering him, an idea spinning around on the edge of his brain and not quite there yet, the tighten on his chest seemed to be in tune with it, the sudden itch on his hand, the feeling that there was something he was missing, something big, something important.

He fell asleep with that unease sensation.

\--

Stiles woke up to the smell of food. He took a quick shower and ran downstairs. His dad questioned him about last night even when Stiles knew Scott had given him a short debrief. They spent some father and son time.

“Ok kid, spill it.” John was finishing drying the last plate.

“What do you mean?”

“I know when something is bothering you; you have that look your mom used to do”

Oh, wow, Stiles was speechless for a moment. His dad never brought his mom to a conversation like that without a pained face.

“I… I´m just worried, and tired” he dodge the question.

“Ok, you don´t want to talk about it, but whenever you are ready, I´m here for you son” his dad assured him, patting his shoulder.

Stiles went upstairs, walked around tugging at his hair, he was confused and it was all Derek´s fault, no one else’s.

So it was up to Derek to clear this.

“Yeah, that´s it” he grabbed his hoodie and aim for the front door.

“You going out?” John was watching a game sprawled on the couch.

“Yeah, I´m out to Derek´s”

“Should I expect you for dinner?” his dad turned to sized him with wise eyes.

“Ohm”. _Yes of course, this is not going to take more than a few minutes_. He thought. _It´s a talk, nothing more_. But then it was with Derek and the guy wasn´t really the talkative kind.

“Just text, ok?” his dad decided for him. “I know he had it bad last night” he returned to stare at the TV. “I´m glad he as you. He is a good man”

Wait, what was that? Stiles hesitated on the doorway before shrugged it off. One significant-possibly-life-altering talk a day was enough.

He used his key to get into the loft. Derek was seated on his bed, a book closed next to him. His skin flawless as if it hadn´t been sliced, scratched and badly wounded the night before.

Derek looked at him expectant. _Stupid super werewolf´ powers_.

“So” Stiles wasn´t sure how to proceed. He stayed standing “You know why I´m here?” Derek nodded once and then Stiles waited in vain for something more. “Would it make it easy for you if I ask?”

Derek´s frown deepened and his shoulders tensed but nodded once again.

“Ok, so uhm…” Stiles rubbed his hands on his jeans, why was he the one sweeting? It was Derek giving the answers here not him.

He took a deep breath

“When that spider-monster-demon or whatever hurt me… you said I was… something to you, that I meant something?” Derek nodded “Could you explain that to me?”

Derek sighed, expression of defeat on his face “I´m a born werewolf and this” he pointed to the ground “Is my life. The result of a lot of bad decisions and trusting the wrong people. Is always going to be supernatural threats for me. Scott was bitten into this world. Lydia had it on her blood just like Kira and Malia. Scott bite Liam into this life…” He raised his eyes to look at Stiles. “But you…”

“I´m human” Stiles finished. “I´m weak and an annoyance most of the time, so you want me out? Is that it?”

Derek face was unbelievable “Not like that. Have you heard anything that I said?” He was getting grumpy.

The wolf stood up without much of an effort which meant he was completely healed.

“Then what did you mean Derek? Cuz I´m getting crazy and it´s all on you!” Stiles snapped.

“You are the one getting crazy?” he huffed “I spend hours imagining all the kind of troubles you might be getting into at collage, or what kind of supernatural creature you are probably messing with”

“Well _I_ haven´t been able to sleep right since I left town fearing the moment someone in the pack is going to text me that you are dead, most likely scenario: Scott tried to save everyone and you had to intervene to save him or one of your new girlfriends turned out to be psycho. Again”

“Just for give you some peace of mind I haven´t been dating anyone since Braeden” Derek sneer.

“Well for your peace of mind I have been so busy studying I have no social life. And you know what? It would be so much easier if you fucking text me once in a while” he accused.

“Why would I? You made yourself very clear how relief you were of getting rid of me” Derek complained.

“I was joking cuz I knew you would never write or call” Stiles stepped closer.

“And what if I wanted to?” Derek defended.

“Then you should have” He took another step.

“Then maybe I´ll do it” Derek threatened.

“Fine with me” Stiles shrugged.

“Fine”

“Great”

…. They were calming down, breathing back to normal, words sinking in.

“So what do you do? Lay down at night thinking of-” he started teasing but then stopped short, _thinking of me?_ Was that what he wanted to ask? Really?

“Thinking of you, of your future” Derek sat down back in the bed, head between his hands.

“O…key” was all he could say back because Derek Hale thinking of him at night, on his bed… yeah, not going down that road of thought right now.

“Sometimes they are good scenarios. You are far away, safe, happy. Other nights it hunts me all the pain and loss you can still feel and suffer.”

“I chose this Derek” he stepped in front of the wolf. “And I swear I´m very careful at collage, take as many precautions as I can” he sat next to him. “And most importantly I am happy with my life as it is”

Derek looked at him, raising one judgmental eyebrow. “You were possessed by a fox demon, forced to hurt your friends, saw people die in front of you”

“I know, it keeps me awake at night. But I also know the world I´m living in, I can help protect people from the monsters that live inside us, I…” he took a deep breath “I met you”

They stayed looking at each other’s eyes in silence for a while.

Derek finally lost his dark aura and relaxed a bit.

“Hungry?” he asked Stiles.

“Starving” Stiles smiled.

They order in and watched a movie before Stiles left for home.

\--

After that their relationship changed. Derek texted Stiles and Stiles called him often, they became friends.

Stiles fantasies changed too, now they were about Derek cuddling with him, saying sweet words and he wasn´t worried anymore, he accepted that there was a reason for him to dream about Derek, and that was the most crazy and easy answer: he was falling in love with him….

Stiles had a tendency to fall for hot, out of reach, smart people. And he was bisexual.

He talked to John about it during his second year at collage after his dad begged for him to date.

John sighed, pat his shoulder and gave him a nod. He understood.

Years went by, monsters were fewer, and the attacks on Beacon Hills reduced to a minimum. Their Alpha was strong and his pack had his back.

\--

On Stiles last Christmas has a collage guy Derek was with him, drinking hot cocoa. John was dozing off on his favorite couch, the Christmas tree sparkling with color lights.

“I was offered an internship on New York” Stiles comment.

“Congratulations” Derek smiled his little smile for him.

“Thanks, but” Stiles saw the moment Derek guessed what he was going to say “I turned it down”

Derek then proceeded to glare at the TV.

“Come on Der, we already talked about this. I´m coming back home” Stiles whine. “I´m not leaving you”

Thinking about something in your head is one thing, hearing yourself saying it out loud is horrifyingly different.

“I mean I´m not leaving dad and Scott and the pack, this is my home and I want to be here for better or for worst”

Derek stood up not glancing at his direction and walked off to the kitchen so of course Stiles followed getting really pissed off.

“It´s not your decision, you know? I can do whatever I want and I don´t care how much you want to get rid of me-” Derek stopped and turned suddenly, making Stiles collide full body against him.

He felt the arms close around his middle, pushing him impossibly close and before he could do anything more than plaster his hands against Derek´s chest he was being shut, words crashing against Derek´s mouth on his.

Stiles was so shock he had no time to correspond and Derek was retreating.

“How many times do I need to say it, I don´t want to get rid of you” Derek´s embrace was loosen up and Stiles started to freak out.

No! they were not over.

In a bold impulse he lock his arms around Derek´s neck, fingers threading on his black and soft hair bringing the wolf back for another short kiss.

“As many times as _I_ have to repeat: **I am not leaving you** ”

Derek´s pearcing eyes scanned his face, looking surprised. How could he be shocked? Stiles was the one astonished by the sudden lips clashing.

The wolf rest his big warm hands on Stiles waist, thumbs finding their way under his shirt and marking slow circles on his skin.

“Stiles-” the guy had that self-deprecate tone in his voice that Stiles hate so much.

“Derek” he warned him.

Derek rested his forehead against his. “I´m not playing here”

“Better not be, you just ruined my five year plan of making you fall in love with me” Stiles kissed Derek again, this time opening his mouth to allow Derek´s tongue slip inside.

Their kiss deepening more and more until someone cleared his throat.

“Da- ad” Stiles completely forgot about him.

“Sheriff I---we---” Derek for all his werewolf-y powers and experience facing death looked paler and honest to god scared.

“Save it Hale. I´m just glad all this longing-gazing when the other is not looking will finally stop” John interrupted. “Now be a good son and hand me a soda, will you? The movie is about to start”

Stiles unlock himself from Derek and was about to go to the fringe when his dad smiled.

“I was talking to Derek” John said.

Derek blinked, blushing red. He turned around got the soda out of the fridge and gave it to Stiles´s dad.

“Thanks, son” then he turned to Stiles “No sex while I´m the house, understood?”

“Wha- Wait! Why are you pointing fingers to me?” but his dad was already seating on his couch. “Not fair” he pouted.

He hugged Derek from behind, resting his chin over his shoulder. They were leaning against the frame looking to the living room. Derek was quiet and his eyes a bit red.

“He likes you a lot, you know?” Stiles placed a kiss on his jaw. “Almost as much as I do… almost.” Derek put his hands over his and tightened the embrace. “It can still happen.” Stiles assured him “Me having a boring job, coming back home to find my dad chasing after his chaotic grandchildren, only…” he rested his forehead over Derek´s neck. “They can be our kids…”

Stiles felt Derek´s body tremble and heating up. He didn´t need to see his face to know his werewolf was emotional, as rare as that could be.

They stayed there for a long while, the movie sounding on the background. One of them started to move from one foot to another and soon they were rocking slowly.

“I´m in love with you” Derek´s voice was so soft Stiles would have missed it if he wasn´t glue to him.

He smiled happily… this was the first time he heard those words from someone it wasn´t his dad or Scott and he knew right there he would never get tired of hearing them.

“And I´m going to show you every day how much _I_ love _you_ ”

They weren´t perfect, they fought a lot because one was always trying to keep the other out of harm’s way but the other was too stubborn to listen. Stiles was a snarky little bastard with self-esteem issues and Derek was a frown-y, grumpy asshole that didn´t believe he deserved to be loved, but they worked together. They loved each other fiercely and would never, ever let the other one down. Stiles could rely on Derek even more than Scott and that was saying something; and Derek could trust Stiles his heart cuz he would never rip it apart. They were, above all, loyal. They did above all love each other with all their being.

And somewhere along the future Derek´s vision of Stiles future come true… in more ways that he could possible expect.

They were happy in their own particular way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I´ll go down with this ship...
> 
> lots of Sterek love for you!!! :)


End file.
